The Day the Music Died
by jolly roger brat
Summary: The unofficial prequel to "The Secret Love Song." James loses his voice when trying to say a last goodbye to his mother, and vows never to sing again. Will he ever find the joy of music that he once had?
1. Chapter 1

_It was four years ago…_

Queen Melinda of Enchancia hadn't been feeling well for a long time. At first, she thought it was because of that flu that had spread throughout the kingdom, but it had gotten worse over the next few days. In fact, her illness became so bad that she was finally ordered on bed rest.

"I'll be right back, Melinda; I just need to talk to the doctor," her husband, King Roland, murmured.

Melinda nodded, settling back on her pillows. Suddenly, the amulet on her bedside table glowed. She looked up to see a girl, who looked maybe a few years older than her almost eleven-year-old daughter Amber. "Who are you?" she murmured.

"My name is Sofia," the girl said. "I'm from the future. King Roland married my mother and I became a princess."

"That's good. Roland deserves to be happy, and we said if either of us passed away, the other could get married again," Melinda smiled.

"I'm afraid I also have bad news for you about your son James," Sofia said sadly.

"James? What's wrong? What will happen to James?" Melinda asked, thinking of her soon to be eleven-year-old son.

"James is going to practice so much rehearsing the song he and Amber will sing that he loses his voice," Sofia replied.

"Oh, no…" Melinda murmured. "But of course, it's just an accident, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Sofia assured her. "But James takes it very hard. In fact, he takes it so badly that he vows to stop singing in public altogether."

"Oh, dear…poor James," Melinda said softly. "I have to tell him that it's not his fault."

"You will be doing that," Sofia assured her. "Three years from now, Royal Prep will have its annual singing contest. James will be singing in it in a disguise."

"That's good to hear; even if he's disguised, he deserves to sing and be happy," Melinda admitted.

"Yes. But something will happen during the contest, which will make James consider giving up singing altogether," Sofia told her.

"That simply can't happen!" Melinda exclaimed.

"And it won't," Sofia promised. "Like you, I wear the Amulet of Avalor, and it summons you. You tell James that you never held him to the vow he made to stop singing, and that it's all right to sing in public."

"I could _never_ hold him to such a terrible promise," Melinda sighed.

"And you don't," Sofia assured her. "You tell James that his voice is a precious gift, and he should use it."

"His voice _is_ a precious gift," Melinda agreed, smiling as she recalled all the times they sang together.

Meanwhile, Roland was in the hall talking to the doctor. "Have you discovered what's wrong with my wife?" the king inquired.

The doctor looked at him with concern, not wanting to tell him the results, but knew he deserved to know the truth. "Your Highness," he started, "I'm afraid the prognosis is not good."

"What do you mean?" Roland asked.

"Your wife has a rare virus that has no known cure," the doctor started. "The truth is that she only has three or four days left to live. I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

Roland fell into a chair, stricken with grief. After gently sobbing for a few moments, he looked up at the doctor again. "Will she be in any pain?"

"No," he answered. "She will lose more and more strength. At the end, she will simply pass away in her sleep."

"I understand," Roland sadly acknowledged. "Thank you for all your efforts, doctor."

Roland spent the rest of the day with Melinda. That night, he called James and Amber into his study and broke the news that their mother would die in a few days. As he'd expected, the children were devastated.

The royal family stayed at Melinda's bedside until the end. After her death, Roland, James, and Amber were numb with sadness. With Baileywick's help, Roland made the arrangements for the funeral. As part of the service, they decided that James and Amber would sing. Melinda had always loved singing and music, and enjoyed hearing her children sing too. Roland suggested to James and Amber that their song could be considered one last precious gift for their mother, and she would enjoy hearing them as she looked down from Heaven.

The day of the funeral, James and Amber practiced the song they would sing. The day Melinda died, James learned that this song had always been her favorite, and every night before he went to bed, he would do extra practicing. He and Amber decided to sing one verse each, and do the chorus together each time. James even practiced Amber's part, just in case something happened to her, or she became too emotional to continue. Soon, it was time for them to go to the front.

_"I don't…_" James started his part, but he immediately knew something was very wrong when his voice squeaked. He tried again. _"I don't take my whiskey to extremes…" _He was suddenly cut off by a bout of coughing. He managed to stop, but he knew that it was too late. All that practicing, both his part, and Amber's part, had been a waste. His voice was gone. He covered his face with his hands in humiliation, whispering, "No…why now? _Why_ _now?!"_

"I'll take care of it, James," Amber assured him.

James didn't hear her; with a barely audible "I'm sorry," he ran off.

James listened in the back of the church as his sister's sweet voice sang the song. Waves of guilt washed over him. He felt like knives had pierced his heart. This was supposed to be a duet, not a solo. And it was all his fault. He'd practiced so much, just in case Amber couldn't sing, and he sang the whole song until he got it right.

"It's all right, James. Nobody knew this would happen," Roland tried to console him on the ride to the cemetery.

James didn't hear him as he slumped to the ground. This had officially become the worst day of his life, in more ways than one. "I'm sorry, Mom…I'm so sorry," he hoarsely whispered over and over again as tears streamed down his face.

James had always been the singer in the family, just like his mother. The two of them were always getting together to sing. Sure, they also sang with Amber, and she liked singing, but she had her own interests too.

"Never again," he whispered later when it was just Roland, Amber, and himself at the grave to pay final respects to the queen. He finally stood up as his father and sister looked up in surprise at his raspy words. "I will _never_ sing in public again."

Roland and Amber gasped in shock. Never was an awfully long time. "James, you can't be serious," Amber protested.

"I'm very serious," James whispered. "The only singing I will ever do from now on will be in my room with the door closed. I don't want anyone to hear me."

"James…" Roland started.

James hoarsely cut him off. "If nobody hears me sing, they can't get hurt."

Roland felt numb all over again as he helped them into the carriage. He barely felt Amber burying her face in his chest. He knew how upset she was before, but now he knew she had a new reason to cry. He watched James, but his son was just staring out the window, alone with his disheartened thoughts and silent vow.

As James stared out the window, he thought back to some of the times when he and his mother got together to sing, and even recalled one of the songs they sang. It was on the family's new boat. Melinda had even named the vessel after the song.

_Flashback_

_"Roland! Amber! James! Come see our new boat!" Melinda called, motioning to the vessel._

_"She's beautiful, Melinda," Roland smiled, looking the boat over. "What's her name?"_

_"The John B," Melinda smiled as the family came on board._

_"But, John's a boy's name, and you called the boat 'her,'" Amber looked confused._

_"All boats are female, Amber; it doesn't matter what the name is," James explained._

_"That's right, James," Melinda smiled, "And I thought of the perfect song we can sing on her.  
**We come on the sloop John B  
My grandfather and me  
Around Nassau town we did roam  
Drinkin' all night, got into a fight  
Well, I feel so broke up, I want to go home**_

_As this was also one of James' favorite songs, he joined her.** So hoist up the John B's sail  
See how the mainsail sets  
Call for the captain ashore  
Let me go home, let me go home  
I wanna go home, yeah yeah  
Well, I feel so broke up, I wanna go home**_

_He sang backup as Melinda sang the first verse. **The first mate, he got drunk  
And broke in the captain's trunk  
The constable had to come and take him away  
Sheriff John Stone  
Why don't you leave me alone? Yeah yeah  
Well, I feel so broke up, I wanna go home**_

_They sang together, **So hoist up the John B's sail  
See how the mainsail sets  
Call for the captain ashore  
Let me go home, let me go home  
I wanna go home, let me go home  
Why don't you let me go home?**  
**Hoist up the John B's sail  
Hoist up the John B  
I feel so broke up, I wanna go home  
Let me go home**_

_James took the next verse and his mother did backup vocals, **The poor cook he caught the fits  
And threw away all my grits  
And then he took and he ate up all of my corn  
Let me go home  
Why don't they let me go home?  
This is the worst trip I've ever been on**_

_He and Melinda sang together, **So hoist up the John B's sail  
See how the mainsail sets  
Call for the captain ashore  
Let me go home, let me go home  
I wanna go home, let me go home  
Why don't you let me go…**_

_End Flashback_

As James recalled the memory, he sighed and shed a few more silent tears. Singing that song in his mind only reminded him that he couldn't sing out loud.

When they were back in the castle that night, Amber came into James' room with a tray containing a glass of orange juice, a glass of pineapple juice, and two bowls of ice cream; one chocolate, and one strawberry. "This always helped us when we had a sore throat," she said as she put the chocolate ice cream on his bedside table, and handed him the orange juice. She spread a napkin over her lap and took the strawberry ice cream and pineapple juice for herself, knowing that her brother loved chocolate in any shape or form. She wasn't hungry, but she'd gotten a snack for herself so she could keep him company.

"I remember," James nodded as he took a few sips. He sighed in relief as the juice cooled his throat, but his voice was still hoarse.

"And when your voice comes back, we'll still sing a certain song on our birthday, won't we?" Amber hinted.

"You mean…our royal twin song?" James looked up at the mention of the song he and Amber had made up when they were younger.

"Yes, for our birthday in March," Amber nodded. "And singing on Wassalia."

James had actually forgotten about their royal twin song. But unfortunately, in his opinion, that counted as a song that they sang in public too. "Maybe if we're together, but that's it. And we only sing in this room," he compromised.

Amber sighed sadly. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never known her brother to be so serious about anything. "All right, if that's what you want…"

However, she wasn't giving up. A few weeks later, when it came time for their birthday, she knew something that would get him to sing. And if this didn't work, nothing would.

"James?" she called, knocking on his door. All she heard was a muffled groan. She entered, and found James dead to the world. _'He's been up all night helping people again,' _she mused. It was good he had something to do, but he was wearing himself out. She had to do something for him, and if this didn't help him, she didn't know what would. "I've got something for you."

"Uhh…?" James mumbled.

"Singing telegram!" Amber sang.  
_I'm your twin  
You're my twin  
We stick together through thick and thin  
No matter what I do  
I'm always stuck with you_

James looked up, but he was still half asleep. "Amber?"

Amber continued the song.  
_And if trouble comes our way  
I know my twin will save the day  
Wherever you may be  
You're always stuck with me_

James moaned, putting the pillow over his head. "Five more hours, then maybe I'll get up later, I promise…"

"Come on, James, just one little song for old times' sake?" Amber gave her brother the 'I'm the cutest princess in the world' look; the one she used to give their father when she was in trouble.

She started singing again,  
_I'm your twin  
You're my twin  
We stick together through thick and thin  
No matter what I do  
I'm always stuck with you_

James was a little more awake by this point, but he still sounded tired.  
_And if trouble comes our way  
I know my twin will save the day  
Wherever you may be  
You're always stuck with me_

He and Amber then sang together,  
_When you're feeling sad and blue  
Call my name and I'll find you  
We have a bond that's tried and true  
You and me  
Me and you  
Two by two_

Suddenly, he looked up, noticing that the door was open. He closed it as Amber sang softly,  
_What if I never find you?  
What if I'm a twin no more?  
I'd give all the kingdom's treasures  
If you came walking through that door_

James breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had heard him sing with the door open as he finished the song with Amber.

_When you're feeling sad and blue  
Call my name and I'll find you  
We have a bond that's tried and true_

_You and me  
Me and you  
Two by two_

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Amber tried to smile.

"Yeah, it was kind of fun to sing again," James admitted. "But next time, shut the door before you have me join you."

"I'll try to remember," Amber smiled, but it was still a little sad that James still stuck by the decision he made. However, at least this was a start.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, it's official. The Secret Love Song has a prequel! I hope you like this story as much as you liked that one. **

**I would also like to give a big thanks to Niagara14301 for helping me with a lot of the details.**

**The title of the story is a reference to the deaths of Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper, which in music history is known as "The Day the Music Died".**

**_Sloop John B, _****the Beach Boys song that James and Melinda sang in the flashback, is not mine.**

**George Strait's _Carried Away _is the song James sang in The Secret Love Song.**

**Both versions of Two by Two are from Two Princesses and a Baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the _long _wait on this story! I've been busy with a few other stories and my own things. But finally, here's the next chapter! I also thought you might think of this as a deleted scene from Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess.**

A few months later, James was alone in his room. Everyone knew that his voice had come back a few days after the funeral, but he was keeping his word not to sing in public. (Amber had hoped that when his voice came back, James would have forgotten about what he said about never singing in public again, but she was wrong. Roland had also been a little disappointed on the twins' birthday when he didn't hear James and Amber singing their special song in the halls. He also felt that Wassalia had been too bittersweet, both because it was the family's first without Melinda, and because James wasn't singing any of the classic Wassalia carols.)

To keep his mind off singing, James had been helping the staff do odd jobs around the castle. Like Amber had discovered on their birthday, James often worked late hours, to the point of exhaustion. Today, he was helping Baileywick sort through a huge stack of royal papers, and he'd even offered to proofread and rewrite any documents that needed to be rewritten and proofread. The castle steward had been impressed. He knew that James enjoyed writing as much as he had taken pleasure in singing. He even remembered the little stories and poems James was always working on (He didn't tell James this, but he made copies of his favorite poems and stories). And when he and Amber first started Royal Prep, the teachers had all been impressed with his natural talent for writing, spelling, and editing. Roland had even joked once that James had been born with a pen and paper in his hands, ready to transcribe his own birth.

Feeling that the room was too quiet, James decided to put on some music as he worked. He knew he had a radio that Aunt Tilly gave him for a Wassalia present, and it had a built in CD player (Roland found the gift ironic, but he didn't want to hurt Tilly's feelings by saying so; he didn't want his sister to know about how James now felt about singing in public, and James didn't mention it to her either). He found a song, made sure his door was closed, and began to sing.

_Daddy won a radio  
He tuned it to a country show  
I was rocking in the cradle to the crying of a steel guitar_

As the song started, James started tapping his fingers to the beat as he scanned the papers. He had always been good at keeping time and actually pretty good at multitasking. He put the completed papers in a pile on his bed, and the original documents were pushed onto the floor so they wouldn't get mixed in. He knew he had his own writing nook and he used it, but he also wrote while on the bed, so if he happened to fall asleep during a job, he didn't have too far to go. (Falling asleep at his desk, as he'd often discovered, was hard, and often uncomfortable.)

_Mama used to sing to me  
She taught me that sweet harmony  
Now she worries 'cause she never thought  
I'd ever really take it this far  
Singing in the bars and_

_Chasin' the neon rainbow  
Livin' that honky tonk dream  
'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is to pick this guitar and sing  
Just trying to be somebody  
Just wanna be heard and seen  
I'm chasin' that neon rainbow  
Livin' that honky tonk dream_

Hearing the music, Roland paused on his way to the throne room. It was nice to hear James singing again, even if it was behind a closed door. He quietly opened it and slipped inside, but he deliberately left the door open a crack behind him. _'I know I shouldn't do this, but I miss his voice, and I'm sure everyone else does too,' _he thought. '_And if I'm quiet about it, perhaps I'll be forgiven, and maybe even be given a private concert.'_

_An atlas and a coffee cup  
Five pickers in an old Dodge truck  
Heading down to Houston for a show on Saturday night  
Well, this overhead is killing me  
Half the time I sing for free  
But when the crowd's into it  
Lord it makes this thing I doing seem right  
Standing in the spotlight_

Roland ducked into the shadows when James turned and struck a pose, using his pen as a microphone. He then relaxed as James turned away again. However, he shouldn't have worried; James had his eyes shut.

_Chasin' the neon rainbow  
I'm livin' that honky tonk dream  
'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is to pick this guitar and sing  
Just trying to be somebody  
Just wanna be heard and seen  
Chasin' that neon rainbow  
Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_Daddy's got a radio  
He won it thirty years ago  
He said 'Son I just know we're gonna hear you singing on it someday'_

(Roland smiled as he mouthed that line along with James.)

_Well I made it up to Music Row  
Lordy don't the wheels turn slow  
Still I wouldn't trade a minute  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Just show me to the stage_

Roland saw his chance when James carefully lay down again. He wanted to do something to help James be happy when singing again. He picked up the first CD he could get his hands on and slipped it into the CD player.

_I'm chasin' the neon rainbow  
I'm livin' that honky tonk dream  
'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is to pick this guitar and sing  
Just trying to be somebody  
Just wanna be heard and seen  
I'm chasin' that neon rainbow  
Livin' that honky tonk dream  
Oh, I'm chasin' the neon rainbow  
Livin' that honky tonk dream_

"Thank you, Enchancia! I'm here 'til Thursday!" he jokingly shouted to the supposedly empty room when the song was done, at the same time imitating a cheering crowd. However, Roland was quietly applauding his son's performance, and waiting for the right time to make his move.

Suddenly, before he could go back to the papers, James heard another song start. _'The Final Countdown? I don't remember picking that next,'_ he mused, rising as he heard the fanfare-like intro. He barely had time to wonder where the music was coming from when he felt someone or something push him onto his bed. James looked around, and he just barely registered his father's face as he was pinned onto his back. "Dad? What are you doing?"

Roland grinned down at him. "This!"

"What-_Dad!"_ James started laughing as Roland began to tickle him. "Dad, don't! _Stop!"_

"Okay, I won't stop!" Roland grinned at the joke as he felt James squirming beneath him. He also turned the volume of the music up to drown out his son's yelling for help.

"Okay, I walked into that, but Dad-the papers!" James shouted as he tried to keep away from the stack of papers on the bed, and his father's fingers.

"The papers will be fine," Roland assured him, tousling his hair. "James, you've got to relax and have a little fun now and then. And that's another thing I want to talk to you about. We all miss you singing."

"I sing!" James protested.

"Yes, behind a closed door," Amber said as she came in to investigate the noise. "James, I don't think Mother ever held you to what you said about never singing again. It always made you so happy."

Suddenly, they heard Baileywick's voice at the door. "There you are, Your Majesty. Pardon the interruption, but I wanted to know if Prince James had finished the papers."

"They're done, they're on the bed, and they're going to fall at any second!" James pointed to the stack of papers that was in danger of being scattered if he moved anymore. "And the ones on the floor are the originals! But more important, Baileywick, tell Dad to stop!"

Baileywick smirked good-naturedly as he easily collected and sorted the finished papers. "You know I can't say such a thing to King Roland, but I _can_ thank you for all your help, James. The staff would have been up all night working on these if it hadn't been for you," he turned back to the king. "I also wanted to inform you that the shoemaker from the village is here."

"Splendid! Show her in, Baileywick," Roland smiled, pausing long enough for James to start catching his breath. He then turned to Amber. "Would you mind? I need to meet her."

"Of course not, Daddy," Amber smiled. When Roland and Baileywick had gone, her sweet smile turned into a playful grin as she pounced on her brother. _"This _is for never singing with me anymore!" she said as she tickled his ribs.

_"NO!"_ James started laughing again.

"And _this_ is for making me sing our royal twin song in private!" she continued, moving her hands down to tickle his stomach.

By this time, James was doubled up on the bed. "Stop! Amber, don't!"

Suddenly, they heard a timid sounding, "Um…excuse me…am I interrupting something?" They looked up, and saw the shoemaker's daughter at the doorway.

"No, come in. We were just playing. Want to join us?" Amber asked.

"Okay," the new girl smiled, "I'm Sofia. What game are you playing?"

"A little game I like to call Tickle Some Sense Into James," Amber grinned.

"I don't know what he needs to be sensible about, but…okay," Sofia said as she joined them.

"Just help me hold him down and I'll take care of the rest," Amber instructed.

"Um…okay," Sofia said as she gripped James' shoulders. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" Amber grinned as she started the game again.

"Stop! Two against one! _DAD!"_ James yelled.

"Daddy's busy, and how do you know we won't go _three_ against one?" Amber teased him.

"Sofia!" they heard a voice call.

"That's how!" James said as he sat up quickly when Sofia let go of his shoulders. However, Amber pushed him down again as Sofia left the room.

Amber smirked as she head Sofia call, "It was nice meeting you! And Prince James, I hope you get the sense tickled into you!"

"That makes two of us," Amber grinned as she turned back to her brother.

Leaving James and Amber to their game, Sofia made her way back to the throne room. She helped her mother measure Roland's foot, and they found that the shoe they brought was a perfect fit, just like Roland and Miranda were.

"Miranda, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Roland asked later.

"Yes!" Miranda accepted, and Sofia hugged her.

"Maybe James, Amber, and I could sing at the wedding," Sofia suggested. "I heard a song Mom likes as I went exploring through the castle. We always sang all kinds of songs as we worked in the shop, and songs from movies were our favorites."

"I know a lot of good love songs from movies. Amber would definitely love to sing one, but James…I don't know," Roland hesitated. He hadn't told Miranda or Sofia about how James felt about singing in public, and he didn't know if there would ever be a good time to bring it up.

"It's a nice idea, but he doesn't have to sing if he doesn't want to," Miranda replied. "I just thought he liked music. I mean, he never struck me as shy. I remember last month at the villagers' ball, when I saw him by the musicians. I thought he was going to sing with them, but he never did."

"He's not shy, but he does like music," Roland paused, then he had an idea. "He always enjoyed playing the piano, so maybe he can accompany Sofia and Amber." He smiled as he added silently, _'That way, he won't have to sing, but he can still enjoy music. I'll bring it up with him tonight.'_

That night, he called James and Amber into his study and broke the good news that he was getting remarried, and they were going to have a new mother. "That's wonderful, Daddy!" Amber cheered, hugging him.

"Yeah, Dad, that's great!" James smiled in agreement, but he looked nervous as he thought, _'Please don't make me sing. Please don't make me sing.'_

Seeing the unease in James' eyes, and as if he'd heard his thoughts, Roland put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he said, "James, I'm not going to make you to sing. And you know you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But I wish you'd reconsider."

"How about I play something instead?" James compromised. "I mean, you and Mom always liked it when I played the piano."

"Well, if that's what you want to do," Roland said at last, but he smiled, knowing that James shared his idea of accompanying the singers. However, he still wished that James would sing in public again, but he knew his son wasn't going to break his word.

Finally, on the day of the wedding, when it was time for James, Sofia, and Amber to go up, James sat down at the piano. He thought he'd do a solo first, then accompany the girls. However, when he started the song, he got a surprise as Amber started singing along.

_Where do I begin  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love she brings to me  
Where do I start_

_'Get out of here; that song has lyrics?' _James thought as he continued playing. Melinda had taught him how to play this song, but he had never known the words. His astonished expression turned serious. _'And Mom, I dedicate this to you…better late than never, I guess…' _he added silently, tearing up a little, but managing to smile as he imagined his mother listening from Heaven. And if anyone saw tears in his eyes, they just assumed that he was happy for Roland and Miranda.

Seeing her brother smile out of the corner of her eye, Amber smiled to herself as she continued. _With her first hello  
She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine  
There'd never be another love another time  
She came into my life and made the living fine  
She fills my heart_

Sofia sang next. _She fills my heart with very special things  
With Angel songs, with wild imaginings  
She fills my soul with so much love  
That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely  
With her along, who could be lonely  
I reach for her hand, it's always there_

_How long does it last  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
I have no answers now but this much I can say  
I know I'll need her until the stars all burn away  
And she'll be there_

She and Amber finished together, _How long does it last  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
I have no answers now but this much I can say  
I know I'll need her until the stars all burn away  
And she'll be there_

Everyone applauded, but Sofia turned to James. "Why weren't you singing too?" she asked softly.

"Oh…sorry. I guess I was trying to concentrate on playing for you," James covered for himself.

Sofia looked puzzled, but she just shrugged it off. "Oh. Okay. Maybe you can sing later."

"Yeah…later," James nodded. However, he was thinking, _'And of course, later means 'not in this lifetime!''_

"James, Amber, Sofia, that was wonderful! You're all so talented!" Miranda smiled as she hugged each of them after the wedding.

"Thanks…Mom," James smiled as he accepted the hug.

"Yes, thank you…Mother," Amber hugged her back.

Miranda smiled, unaware that she had uncovered a mystery: Why hadn't James sung? She figured he was probably right about wanting to play first and sing later, but this wasn't the right time to think about it. She figured that if James didn't want to sing, he didn't have to, but she hoped one day he would, and he'd be as happy as she was now.

**Author's Notes**

**Andy Williams' _Theme from Love Story_ is not mine. I know I could have done Taylor Swift's _Love Story, _but I thought this would be a better version.**

**James' "I'm here til Thursday!" is from the original Shrek movie.**

**Allan Jackson's _Chasin' that Neon Rainbow, _the song James was singing in his room, is not mine, nor is Europe's _The Final Countdown, _even though he never sang it, he still heard the opening notes.**

**"Roland had even joked once that James had been born with a pen and paper in his hands, ready to transcribe his own birth." Medical Transcription is part of the healthcare industry that renders and edits doctor dictated reports, procedures, and notes in an electronic format in order to create files representing the treatment history of patients.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Cedric so eloquently puts it, Merlin's Mushrooms, where did the time go on this story?! But at long last, the next chapter!**

A few weeks had passed since Roland and Miranda got married, and Sofia was a princess now. She was now attending Royal Prep with James and Amber, and had even experienced her first time with the circus, even though she was still punished for covering up for James, who was being punished as well for breaking a window.

As James walked down the hall to his class, he couldn't help but think about this punishment his father had come up with.

_Flashback_

_James had been in his room for a while, thinking about how he'd be punished for breaking a castle rule. He looked up as he heard his father come in._

_"James, I've decided on what I'm going to do with you," Roland started._

_"Dad, I'm really sorry about the window, but we all saw the circus people fix it," James started._

_"I know, but although you apologized, there still needs to be a punishment for breaking the window. And I know what I'm going to do," Roland said. When James looked up, he said, "I signed you up for a class at school."_

_"A class at school?" James repeated. "I understand that Sofia and Amber are grounded for the weekend, but you just sign me up for a class at school?"_

_"That's right," Roland replied. "It starts Monday."_

_"Let me get this straight: you signed me up for a class? No offense, Dad, but this is a very weird punishment," James said as he went to pick up some papers. Suddenly, he found himself lying on the bed, having been pushed down. He looked up as his father started explaining._

_"Why do you call it weird? Because let's think about it," Roland started. "If you've broken a rule before, you'd be grounded and sent to your room." He started attacking James' ribs with his fingers as he continued, "I can't really do that now, because you spend all your extra time in your room anyway!"_

_James started laughing as Roland continued. "And other times when you've broken castle rules, you've had to help the staff with their duties. Again, I can't tell you to do that, because you're doing all this extra work now!" He paused as he heard his son's laughter, and couldn't help teasing him, "And...James, I'm trying to give you a serious punishment! Why are you laughing about it?"_

_"Dad, stop!" James laughed as he tried to squirm away._

_"I'd like to, but how do I know you won't do this again?" Roland teased him. "Just give the class a chance, pretty please?" _

_"That works with Amber, not with me, but okay!" _

_End Flashback_

When James came to the door, he saw that the room was empty, except for the teacher. "Um...hello?" he asked.

"Ah, Prince James! Your father said you'd be attending this class," the teacher, Professor Paul Blumberg, greeted him. "Welcome to Music Appreciation!"

"Music Appreciation? What are you talking about? Of course I appreciate music," James looked puzzled.

"That may be true, young prince, but Music Appreciation doubles as the school choir," Professor Blumberg explained.

James gasped and turned pale with horror. So this was his father's idea of punishment: trying to get him to sing in public again. "I have to sing? In public?" he asked.

"That's the idea of a school choir, but you'll be just fine, and everyone will enjoy hearing you," Professor Blumberg replied, mistaking James' uneasiness for stage fright.

"Maybe I could do something else in the class," James suggested wildly, hoping to find an alternative to singing, and still be in the class like Roland wanted. "Like...do you need a piano player? I could do that! Or, our royal inventor Gwen started working on a soundboard just like the one in the back, and she taught me how to run it! I could do that too!"

He didn't get a chance to hear the teacher's reply, because class was starting. He hurriedly took a seat at the piano bench and watched as everyone came in.

Along with some of his friends, James saw another new face, Vivian, who had been invited to join the class following her recent amazing performance when she and Sofia sang in front of another class. He suddenly smiled to himself as he watched her take a seat.

"Okay, everyone! Now that we're all here, I've got a question for you. What do you feel when you hear this song?" Professor Blumberg asked as he played a song.

_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie_

The class closed their eyes and concentrated. This was a song they were familiar with; some of their parents had this and sometimes used it to dance to.

_For who am I to judge you  
In what you say or do  
I'm only just beginning  
To see the real you_

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes  
And hide  
I want to hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

_Romance and all its strategy  
Leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize-fighter  
Still trapped within my youth_

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes  
And hide  
I want to hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

When the next verse started, James, who had also been listening, was caught up in a very pleasant daydream. He and Vivian were in a flowery meadow, skipping toward each other, and as they met, they spun each other around.

_At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly  
_

_At times I understand you  
And I know how hard you try  
I've watched while love commands you  
And I've watched love pass you by  
At times I think we're drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But then the passion flares again_

_'This is perfect,'_ James thought, grinning broadly as the music played, _'I'm with Vivian, the Zumarian Sweetheart, the most beautiful girl at school…wait a minute…Zumarian Sweetheart?! Where did that come from?! Ah, who cares? James and Vivian sitting in a tree…'_

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes  
And hide  
I want to hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides_

"Now, everybody, what were some things you felt as you heard the song?" Professor Blumberg asked as the song ended.

"Someone was in love," Zandar started, grinning over at James, who caught his eye, turned red with embarrassment as he was brought back to reality, and pretended to be very interested in the piano.

When they got back to the castle that afternoon, Sofia asked Amber, "What was going on with James? I heard Dad signed him up for Music Appreciation, but I also heard that James doesn't sing in public."

Amber sighed, looked over at her brother, who was in his own world, and motioned to Sofia to follow her. "It's true, he doesn't sing in public. He only sings in his room with his door closed. He lost his voice practicing to sing at our mother's funeral, and he told me and Daddy that he was never going to sing in public again. Daddy didn't accept that, and said that he signed him up for that class to get him to change his mind."

Sofia nodded, recalled that she had heard something about James not singing in public, and told Amber about it.

_Sofia's Flashback_

_Sofia had just left James' room when Miranda had called for her. As she made her way back to the throne room, she heard James laughing and Amber teasing him, "You want me to stop? Say please!"_

_"No way!" James shouted._

_"Say it! Say 'pretty please Amber with cinnamon whipped cream on it!'"_

_"I'd rather sing in public again than say that!" _

_End Sofia's flashback_

James didn't hear them, because as soon as he was in his room, he closed the door and put some music on as he found some papers the staff had left in his room for him to help with. He welcomed the distraction, and as he started working, he started singing.

_I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And while my hands make a living, my mind's home loving you  
I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And every night you make my daydreams come true_

Baileywick heard the song, and wrestled for a moment with his conscience. He knew James wouldn't want to be disturbed as he was working, and it wasn't good form to eavesdrop, but he had always loved that song. He finally decided that James would forgive him, since he enjoyed the song as much as James, and stood outside the door, against the wall.

_Well, all day long while I'm working in town, time slows down to a crawl  
When I'm not thinking about you, I'm checking the clock on the wall_

Roland and Miranda came up at that moment, also hearing the song. Miranda started to open the door, but Roland shook his head and held up a hand to stop her. He didn't want to scare James or let Miranda know that something was wrong.

_Then it's goodbye factory and hello love, and there's a smile across my face  
'Cause I'm back in the arms of your sweet love  
Where my thoughts have been all day_

Miranda just smiled and nodded, wanting to respect James' privacy. He could always open the door and sing for her later. But for now, she joined Roland and Baileywick in singing the rest of the song. Fortunately for the three of them, they could hear the music through the keyhole in the door.

_I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And while my hands make a living, my mind's home loving you  
I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And every night you make my daydreams come true_

In his tower, Cedric was spying on them via his crystal ball, and he was able to hear the whole song_. 'Oh, Merlin's mushrooms; now that song will be in my head all night!'_ he thought as he started humming along and working on a potion of his.

_I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And while my hands make a living, my mind's home loving you  
I'm having daydreams about night things in the middle of the afternoon  
And every night you make my daydreams come true  
Yeah, every night you make my daydreams come true_

Cedric got too involved in humming along, and put a little too much of an ingredient into the potion. Before he could react, the ingredients in the cauldron started boiling over, and caused a small explosion which didn't hurt him, but covered his face in black soot. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Morgana's mockingbirds! Curse you, Prince James! Although I have to admit...that _was_ a catchy tune."

"Mister Cee-drick! Are you okay?" Sofia asked, having heard the noise and come running to see if he was all right.

"Oh, yes, Princess Sofia, I'm just fine," Cedric sighed, not bothering to correct her as she butchered his name again. "I just heard your brother sing, and I was distracted."

"I'm sorry, Mister Cee-drick, and I'm sure James will be too, when I tell him about this. But I am glad he's singing now," Sofia smiled as she wiped the soot off his face.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Cedric saw was her amulet. But what Sofia said was just as interesting. "Singing now? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Amber said James doesn't sing in public since their birth mother died, but he does sing in his room," Sofia explained.

"And if he was to sing in public, what would happen?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know…maybe everyone would like it, but it's not for me to say," Sofia shrugged.

"Yes…now you'd better run along and let me clean up," Cedric said quickly. He was relieved that Sofia didn't realize this, but she had just given him an idea to get her amulet. However, he was a little bit torn about doing this, because he had always respected Queen Melinda, and she in turn, treated him with respect. When he looked at Sofia, it was like he was seeing her again, but as a brunette child. However, getting her amulet and taking over the kingdom was one of his goals, and he wanted to reach it.

"Prince James doesn't sing in public since Queen Melinda died, eh? And Princess Sofia doesn't know how people would react to hear him singing…" Cedric mused as he went over to his bookshelf. "Well, Wormy, I think it's time to play on his feelings…I'll cast a spell to give him terrible nightmares about his mother, and the only way to stop them is to hand over the amulet." With that thought, he found the spell he was looking for, and began to read.

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details in this story!**

**The opening scenes were taken from A Royal Mess**

**The "Pretty please" lines were from The Baker King, and James was right; apparently that only works with Amber!**

**Professor Paul Blumberg is my own character.**

**_Sometimes When We Touch_**** by Dan Hill is not mine, and remember how in old movies or in videos when this song played, there were two people skipping toward each other and spinning each other around?**

**Ronnie Milsap's _Daydreams About Night Things _is also not mine.**

**And oooh, Cedric's plot thickens!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since James "joined" the choir. He was playing the piano and running the sound board, just like he'd wanted, and though Professor Blumberg often heard him humming along with the music, and frequently wished he'd sing with the class, he finally decided that James could become a full member of the choir whenever he was ready. He called him an "honorary" member of the choir, with the additional title of "alternate", just in case he changed his mind and another voice was needed for concerts or other music events.

At long last, it came time for their first performance of the year. James had told his family that he was in the choir, but he had "volunteered" to play the piano for the concert since "the regular pianist was sick." That way, he figured that Roland wouldn't suspect a thing, and he could still enjoy music. Soon, another song started.

_When I see my baby  
What do I see  
Poetry  
Poetry in motion_

_Poetry in motion  
Walkin' by my side  
Her lovely locomotion  
Keeps my eyes open wide_

_Poetry in motion  
See her gentle sway  
A wave out on the ocean  
Could never move that way_

As he accompanied the choir, James thought that this was such a great song. He glanced at Vivian over his music, and, hoping it would impress her, perfectly played the saxophone part of the song on the piano.

_I love every movement  
And there's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement  
She's much too nice to rearrange_

Miranda looked amazed that James could play one instrument part on another one like that, and said as much to Roland. He nodded and told her that James had inherited his mother's ear for music.

As the song progressed, James was lost in all kinds of daydreams and pleasant thoughts. He even started singing along with the choir.

_Poetry in motion  
Dancing close to me  
A flower of devotion  
A-swaying gracefully_

_Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whooooooooa_

As he heard James singing along, Professor Blumberg grinned as he saw one of the students use his wand to levitate a microphone over to James. He discreetly motioned for the class to be silent, and gave James a solo. James was lost in thought, and didn't notice a thing, but he sang along as if nothing was going on.

_Poetry in motion  
See her gentle sway  
A wave out on the ocean  
Could never move that way_

_I love every movement  
There's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement  
She's much too nice to rearrange_

Now the whole class, and James, sang the rest of the song together.

_Poetry in motion  
All that I adore  
No number-nine love potion  
Could make me love her more_

_Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

James barely had time to be shocked that he had actually sung in public, but he gave the audience a little wave and an embarrassed smile when Professor Blumberg motioned for him to take a bow.

Professor Blumberg then motioned for Vivian to come up, and explained about her talent on the mandolin, since she had played for some other songs. She had also been offered a solo, and she decided to take the opportunity to do it.

Accompanying herself on the mandolin, and taking Sofia's advice about just being with her in her music room, Vivian smiled as she sang_, It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

As he accompanied her on the piano, James joined in, _Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Then they sang together_, The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

Smiling as she heard James sing with her, and thankful that he was doing that for her, Vivian sang solo, _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

Then she and James sang together, _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

James started the next verse, _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

Vivian joined in, _But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

James started, _Old Mr. Webster could never define_

Vivian sang back, _What's being said between your heart and mine_

Then they sang together, _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The duet received thunderous applause and a standing ovation. James once again gave Vivian an embarrassed smile, as if he hadn't meant to turn the solo into a duet, but Vivian just smiled at him and whispered, "Thanks for singing with me."

On the ride home, Miranda smiled at James. "That was wonderful, James! You're such a talented musician! And your duet with Vivian was incredible!"

"Indeed it was," Roland agreed. "James, I've never been prouder of you."

James tried to smile at his parents' praise. However, when he got to his room, it was another story. As soon as he was alone, he took an old family portrait of himself, Amber, Roland, and Melinda, and hugged it, letting his tears fall at last. "I'm sorry, Mom…I'm so sorry…" he murmured.

In his tower, Cedric smirked as he watched him through his crystal ball. The timing for his spell was perfect. The rest of the family was getting ready for bed, James was alone and upset, and nobody would disturb him as the spell was cast.

**Author's Notes**

**Poetry in Motion by Johnny Tillotson and When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss and Keith Whitley are not mine.**

**Sofia's suggestion to Vivian about the two of them in her music room when she performed was from "The Shy Princess".**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping find the duet version of When You Say Nothing At All.**

**And what is Cedric's spell going to do? (Aaaahh! Cliffhanger!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! At long last, Cedric's spell gets put in motion (Dun dun duuuun!) Songs are in bold, dreams are in italic**

As he listened to James apologizing to his mother, Cedric smirked. "Now, Wormy, it's time to give Prince James terrible nightmares. And if Princess Sofia comes asking me for help, I'll tell her the only way to stop them is to hand over the amulet…" He waved his wand over the image of James in his crystal ball and slowly started chanting a spell.

_James woke up the next morning and he saw that he was in his room with Sofia and Amber. "I know this is for Baileywick's birthday, but please don't make me sing in front of everyone," he pleaded._

_"Okay, so how about this? Since you say you don't want to sing in public, how about we record the song instead? That way, people can still hear you sing, but you won't actually be doing it," Sofia suggested._

_"That's a good compromise," Amber agreed, with James nodding in agreement._

_When everything was ready, the three started singing one of Baileywick's favorite songs._

**_Riding on the City Of New Orleans  
Illinois Central, Monday morning rail  
Fifteen cars and fifteen restless riders  
Three Conductors; twenty-five sacks of mail  
All along the southbound odyssey - the train pulls out of Kankakee  
And rolls along past houses, farms, and fields  
Passing trains that have no name, and freight yards full of old black men  
And the graveyards of the rusted automobile_**

_**Good morning, America, how are you?**_  
_**Say, don't you know me? I'm your native son**_  
_**I'm the train they call the City Of New Orleans**_  
_**I'll be gone five hundred miles when the day is done**_

**_Dealing card games with the old man in the Club Car  
Penny a point - ain't no one keeping score  
As the paper bag that holds the bottle  
Feel the wheels rumbling 'neath the floor  
And the sons of Pullman Porters, and the sons of Engineers  
Ride their father's magic carpets made of steel  
And, mothers with their babes asleep rocking to the gentle beat  
And the rhythm of the rails is all they feel_**

_James frowned as he heard a new, and different-sounding, voice. It sounded like there was another girl in the room with them. His frown deepened as he heard Sofia and Amber giggling during the song._

**_Good morning, America, how are you?  
Say, don't you know me? I'm your native son  
I'm the train they call the City Of New Orleans  
I'll be gone five hundred miles when the day is done _**

**_Night time on the City Of New Orleans  
Changing cars in Memphis Tennessee  
Halfway home - we'll be there by morning  
Through the Mississippi darkness, rolling down to the sea  
But, all the towns and people seem to fade into a bad dream  
And the steel rail still ain't heard the news  
The conductor sings his songs again - the passengers will please refrain  
This train got the disappearing railroad blues_**

**_Good night, America, how are ya?  
Said, don't you know me? I'm your native son  
I'm the train they call the City Of New Orleans  
I'll be gone five hundred miles when the day is done_**

_"Hey, did you hear another princess singing with us?" James asked._

_"The only ones I heard were me, Sofia…and you!" Amber said before collapsing on the bed in a fit of laughter._

_"ME?!" James yelped, then he tried the chorus by himself._

**_Good morning, America, how are you?  
Say, don't you know me? I'm your native son  
I'm the train they call the City Of New Orleans  
I'll be gone five hundred miles when the day is done _**

_"You're right; he sounds like a girl!" Sofia snickered._

_"I'm not a girl, and I don't sing like one!" James shouted._

Over the mocking laughter, he heard Roland's voice. "James…wake up! Wake up!"

"NO! I don't sing like a girl! I don't!" James yelled, and woke himself up.

"Of course you don't sing like a girl," he heard Roland say next to him. "James, you were having a nightmare. Baileywick said he heard you singing in your sleep. He tried to wake you up, but you were really out of it, but he liked the song you were singing."

"Sorry, Dad, and I'll apologize to Baileywick in the morning," James sighed as he leaned back on the pillows.

As he watched the scene unfold through his crystal ball, Cedric smirked. "Singing like a girl? Well, that was amusing…now, let's try another one…" He watched as James fell asleep, and chanted his spell again.

_James and Vivian were in another meadow, like they had been in for his daydream from school. He smiled as he started singing with the song that was playing._

**_Heading down south to the land of the pines  
I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline  
Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights  
I made it down the coast in seventeen hours  
Picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers  
And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh, I can see my baby tonight_**

_**So rock me momma like a wagon wheel**_  
_**Rock me momma any way you feel**_  
_**Hey momma rock me**_  
_**Rock me momma like the wind and the rain**_  
_**Rock me momma like a south bound train**_  
_**Hey momma rock me**_

_James grinned as he sang. This was always a fun song, and he hoped she'd like it as much as he did._

This time, Miranda heard the singing. She had come to see where Roland was, and found him dozing in a chair near James' bed. She smiled as she heard James singing in his sleep.

**_Running from the cold up in New England  
I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band  
My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now  
Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down  
I lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town  
But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more_**

_**So rock me momma like a wagon wheel**_  
_**Rock me momma any way you feel**_  
_**Hey momma rock me**_  
_**Rock me momma like the wind and the rain**_  
_**Rock me momma like a south bound train**_  
_**Hey momma rock me**_

As she heard the song, which happened to be one of her favorites, Miranda smiled. But she was still mystified as she whispered to Roland, "Sleepwalking I'm familiar with. I'm also familiar with sleep talking. But sleep singing? That's a new one! Still, he does have a nice voice."

_As James sang this song, he was very relieved to know that he didn't sound like a girl this time. Unfortunately, he started hearing people booing him._

**_Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke  
I caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke  
But he's a heading west from the Cumberland gap  
To Johnson City, Tennessee  
And I gotta get a move on before the sun  
I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one  
And if I died in Raleigh at least I will die free_**

_He even heard Vivian start to boo him. James grabbed her hand, determined not to cry, and managed to finish the song._

**_So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey momma rock me _**

_"James, don't ever sing to me again!" Vivian finally yelled, pulling away from him._

"Vivian, I thought you liked this!" James shouted, and woke himself up again.

"James, wake up! You're dreaming! But I always loved that song you just did," Miranda smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Mom, but not again!" James groaned as he sat up, hearing Miranda's compliment. "Why am I singing in my sleep?"

"You're probably still excited about that solo you had, and your duet with Vivian," Miranda smiled. "I know I'd feel the same way if it was me in your place."

"As would I," Roland agreed. "I recall that I was never able to sleep after winning some awards from school when I was younger."

"Yeah, you told me and Amber once that Aunt Tilly had to stand outside your door any time you won awards at school," James agreed. "And when you won your Prince Test trophy, she actually had to have Goodwin the Great put a sleeping spell on you every night for a week." The three of them snickered for a minute, then James settled back on his pillow again.

Cedric smirked as he watched everything unfold. "Ah yes, Father told me about those sleeping spells," he couldn't help snickering himself, but then he turned serious. "And now, for the best part…" As he watched James fall asleep again, he chanted his spell one more time.

_As he fell asleep again, James found himself in a large building. He also saw a large crowd of people in front of him. He was also surprised to see a tall blonde woman in the crowd. "Mom?" he asked._

_"James," Melinda smiled. "I've missed this. Let's sing together again."_

_James heard the opening notes of the song he was supposed to do with Amber. He nervously bit his lip, but thinking of this as a second chance, and being grateful for it, he started the song._

_**I don't take my whiskey to extremes**_**_  
_Don't believe in chasin' crazy dreams__**

_**My feet are planted firmly on the ground**_**_  
_But darlin' when you come around...__**

_As he sang the song, Melinda's sweet smile vanished, and she glared at him. "That's all you had to do!" she shouted. "You only had to sing that song, and you couldn't even do that!"_

_"What?" James gasped. "Mom, it was an accident!"_

_"An accident?! James, of all the times you've sung for me, this was important!" Melinda shouted. "I've loved that song since the day your father sang it to me, and I expected you and your sister to sing it TOGETHER!"_

_"Mom, I'm sorry!" James pleaded._

_"Sorry isn't good enough. James, I hereby forbid you to sing anywhere ever again!" Melinda yelled. "And that's another thing. You joined the school choir, yet your exact words, spoken over my grave, were, 'I will never sing in public again!' I never want to hear your voice again!" she shouted as she disappeared._

"NO! Mom, don't do this! PLEASE!" James yelled, waking himself up again. He was also surprised to feel wetness on his pillow, and tears streaming down his face.

"James! James, it's all right. We're right here," Miranda took James in her arms just as he completely broke down.

"But she's right…I promised not to sing anymore. And I can't go back to sleep. What if I have another nightmare?" James asked, trying to calm down.

"Then we'll wake you up," Roland promised.

"We'll always be here for you, James," Miranda added.

As he drifted off into yet another uneasy sleep, James was at least grateful that Roland and Miranda were there for him. But how long would these nightmares last? Would they ever stop? And would he be forgiven for singing in public after promising not to do it anymore? Those questions, along with other songs, played in his mind all night.

**Author's Notes**

**_City of New Orleans _****by Arlo Guthrie, _Wagon Wheel _by Darius Rucker, and _Carried Away_ by George Strait are not mine.**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for recommending Wagon Wheel, and for helping with details in this chapter.**

**Roland's Prince Test trophy was first seen in Enchanted Science Fair when he was looking at his awards.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since James' nightmares had started. Everyone noticed the change in his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was always tired. He was also going back into the habits he'd had before Sofia and Miranda had come, working at all hours and becoming exhausted. Thankfully, the kids were on a break from school, so if James needed to, he could rest all day. However, James was ignoring everyone's pleas for him to slow down and take it easy.

"James, I think we need to talk," Roland said as James ran by him for the eighth time in two hours, and he was looking frazzled.

"I'll be right there, Dad," James barely looked up from the basket he was carrying; he'd offered to take a basket of clothes to Amber's room for Violet, since he was on the way to his own room.

"James, you need to rest," Roland said as James emerged from the room. "You're working even harder than Baileywick, and that's saying something!"

"I can't rest now; I've got papers to edit, then I'm helping Chef Andre in the kitchen, then—" James started, but his father cut him off.

"Yes, James, resting for a minute does sound like a good idea," he joked.

"All right; one minute," James relented, but Roland didn't miss the quiver in his voice. They sat down together on a bench in the hall.

Roland saw that James was on the verge of tears, so he thought he should get to the point quickly. "James, it's wonderful that you're helping out so much. But you need to rest. You're going to make yourself sick or crazy the way you're working so hard."

"But I don't want to have nightmares anymore," James admitted as an uncooperative tear slid down his face and his lower lip trembled. "If I don't sleep, I don't sing in my sleep. If I don't sing in my sleep, I don't have bad dreams. If I don't-" He was becoming more hysterical in his already frantic tone, and Roland knew that he would lose control at any moment. He wanted to give him all the support he could.

"Don't worry, James, I'll talk to Cedric and have him make a potion for you or cast a spell to make the nightmares stop," Roland suggested as he pulled him into a hug. Then as James gave in to all the stress he was under and broke down in his arms, he added, "And I stand by what I said when you were having those other nightmares. We'll wake you up, and we'll always be here for you."

A while later, after James had calmed down, Roland sent him to his room to lie down for a few minutes. However, he had Baileywick guard James' door so he wouldn't be able to come out until he felt that James had rested long enough. Meanwhile he and Miranda went to talk to Cedric about a possible spell to stop James' nightmares. "Of course, Your Majesties, I've got just the spell to help him," Cedric smirked as he picked up his spellbook.

"That's good," Miranda commented. "I hate seeing James so upset. He deserves to be happy when he's singing or listening to music."

A short time later, James had composed himself, and he was feeling a little better. He had actually managed to take a nap, and he was very relieved that he hadn't had any nightmares. (Cedric had cast the original spell so it would work at night, so naps during the day didn't count.) He was in the kitchen helping Chef Andre make desserts for that night's dinner. He was helping make frosting for one cake, and at the same time he was ready to pour chocolate cake batter into another pan.

"James! Need some help?" Sofia asked, having come in to get a snack and seeing her brother take a bowl over to a pan.

"Sure. Thanks, Sof," James smiled as Sofia held the bowl and he scraped the batter into the pan.

"This chocolate cake batter's really good," Sofia said as she stole a taste. "And that orange cake looks a-may-zing!"

"The orange one is Dad's favorite. If jiggly-wiggly pudding isn't available, that's the dessert he goes for. That's also one Amber always liked. If there's no strawberry cake, she picks that one," James explained. "The chocolate is one of my favorites. It's actually so thick and moist that it doesn't need frosting."

"I can't wait to try the whole thing!" Sofia grinned as they watched Chef Andre put the cake in the oven.

When James was finally back in his room, he saw a small stack of papers waiting for him, as well as his radio. _'All right,'_ he thought at last as he picked up a CD, _'One song. And I've been thinking about Vivian lately when I hear this little beauty!' _He made sure his door was closed, and he started singing as he worked on the papers.

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for that uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda had come to see Cedric cast the spell he was talking about. However, he said that the door had to be open a crack.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

Roland quietly opened the door a crack, and Miranda was happy to see James smiling at last as he was singing.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

Cedric chanted his spell, but he deliberately cast a spell to give James more frequent nightmares, and even make James afraid to sing alone in his room.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

James heard voices outside the door, and he tried not to notice them, but he actually sounded nervous as he sang the rest of the song.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_'Nobody's here. Nobody's here. Nobody's here!'_ he thought frantically, closing his eyes.

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl,  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

"Well, Your Majesty, we'll see if it worked tomorrow," Cedric said when the song was done.

"Yes we will. Thank you, Cedric," Roland said as Cedric slipped away.

Meanwhile, Miranda came in to check on James. "James, we just heard you sing. And you sounded wonderful! But you do know that you don't have to be afraid of singing in front of us."

"Sure, Mom," James tried to smile as he accepted a hug from her.

However, the next day was a different story. James was starting to do some work on some papers, and since he was alone, he put some music on, just like he always did. Nonetheless, he sounded a little nervous as he sang it, but he felt that he shouldn't be so anxious, since this song was one his mother had always loved. He still thought, _'One song can't hurt!'_

_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way  
Honey, I got the notion  
You're causin' commotion in my soul_

_Baby, you and me have got somethin' that's real  
I know it's gonna last a lifetime  
Aww, ya better believe it, girl  
At night I call your name  
Darkness fills my room, I'm only dreamin'  
About the time I'm gonna be with you_

_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way  
Honey, I got the notion  
You're causin' commotion in my soul_

During the instrumental break, Miranda came down the hall, hearing the song. She knew James wouldn't want to be interrupted, but this song was one of her favorites. _'Just a quick peek in to see how he's doing,'_ she thought as she opened the door a crack.

_When I'm feelin' down  
You're there to pick me up  
And help me to carry on  
Aww, little things mean a lot  
When you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'm there to ease the pain  
And chase away the rain  
Aww, darlin', I just gotta say-_

James froze in horror when he saw Miranda peek at him. He tried to close his eyes, but he still saw her in his mind. _'Help! Help me!' _he thought frantically, wildly looking around.

_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way_

_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say_

James' panic attack became so bad that he couldn't sing, and he actually curled up in a ball and cried out, "Help! Help me!" However, Miranda took him in her arms as if she was taking care of Sofia, and began to rock him back and forth. "James, I'm so sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to check on you."

"Help…Mom? I knew I shouldn't have done this. Singing is bad…" James muttered, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"No! James, don't say that," Miranda murmured, hugging him tightly. "You have a wonderful voice; it's something you should be proud of." She sighed softly. "I wish there was a way to help you, but I think this might work too." And she started singing a soft tune that she used to sing to Sofia.

_Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you_

As she watched James fall into an uneasy sleep in Miranda's arms, Sofia looked worried. "I don't like seeing James so upset. Amber says he loves to sing. We've all heard him; he has a great voice, and he should be proud of it. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

Sofia had just finished her sentence when she noticed for the second time since she received it, her amulet was glowing. She half expected to see Cinderella again, but the person who emerged from the sparkling light was different.

**Author's Notes: **

**Billy Joel's Uptown Girl is from Niagara14301's Red Nose Day story, and I also want to say thanks again for letting me borrow the song, as well as helping on the details of this story.**

**So Nice to Be With You by Gallery is not mine.**

**Someone's Waiting For You from The Rescuers is not mine, and it can be found in chapter 41 of the original Do You Want to Sing Together.**

**If anyone is interested in the cake recipes James was helping with, PM me and I will send you the actual recipes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sofia was on her way back to her room after she and James had helped out in the kitchen. She also thought she'd talk to Cedric about a spell to help her brother. As she made a detour to Cedric's workshop, she thought back to all the times she'd seen him running through the halls, helping everyone in sight until he collapsed from exhaustion. However, there were also a few times when he'd stop in his crazed dashes to duck into a dark corner or an empty room to cry when the stress became too much. She recalled that Baileywick, and even she herself, had tried to talk to and comfort him during some of those times, but he refused their help and asked them not to tell Roland or Miranda.

_Sofia's flashback_

_James was carrying another basket of laundry that was to go to Roland and Miranda's room, and he was looking just as panicky as ever. _

_"James, are you okay?" Sofia asked._

_"Can't talk, Sof…" James barely looked up. Suddenly, she heard him say, "Keep going…don't stop…can't rest…no music…singing is bad…" Then as he reached his destination, Sofia saw him look around, and seeing no one in the room, he ran into the room, and as Sofia followed him, James ducked into the closet._

_Sofia knocked on the door. "James?" She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of her brother, huddled in the corner, crying. She slipped inside, leaving the door open a crack, and sat next to him. "James, what's the matter? Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine…" James' voice was muffled in his arms. "Go away…"_

_"James, you're not fine and I won't go away. But do you want me to get Mom or Dad?" Sofia asked as she hugged him._

_"Don't tell them about this…" James pleaded. "I just need a minute. I'll be okay, I promise."_

_"You can't keep doing this," Sofia urged. "You're making yourself crazy."_

_"Please, I just need a minute," James said again as he tried to compose himself._

_Sofia tried to convince him to take it easy, but as soon as James was fairly calm again, he ran off toward the kitchen._

_End Sofia's flashback_

"Princess Sofia! What an unexpected pleasure!" Cedric smirked as he opened the door.

"Mister Cee-drick, I'm worried about James," Sofia started as she came in. "Did you know he used to work like crazy around here before Mom and I came?"

"Oh, yes; before you became my apprentice, I used to see him in here quite frequently," Cedric nodded, recalling that James had even gone so far as to alphabetize all his potion ingredients and write down any that needed to be re-stocked. (Not that he wasn't grateful for his workshop being a little more organized that way, but he didn't want to be disturbed while he was working. He did, however, try to put the bottles back in the right place.) He was even surprised to see that James was cleaning out Wormwood's cage every week, giving him fresh food and water, and even giving him a few apple slices. _'So that's why Wormy's not swooping down on him anymore when he comes in,'_ he thought, recalling that he had often smelled apple on Wormwood's feathers, _'Still, it's a dirty job, but I don't have to do it.'_

Cedric moved over to his bookshelf, which James had also alphabetized by author, and as he felt a (very) small glimmer of pride at his organized collection of books, he had to remind himself about why he was seeing Sofia there. "Here we are," he said as he picked one up. He scanned the pages, and smirked. "This potion will stop Prince James' nightmares. However, it requires several diverse ingredients, which, thanks to him and his organization, I can find easily. And it also calls for a powerful magic element to act as a conductor. I'll have to borrow your amulet for it to work properly."

Sofia looked worried as she clutched her amulet. She hadn't had it very long, but it was special to her. She was grateful that it had summoned Cinderella to give her the push she needed to break the sleeping spell she had unknowingly cast on everyone at her debut ball, and she loved that it had given her the power to talk to animals, but giving it up after all that? She wanted to help James stop his nightmares, but was this the right thing to do, especially after telling her father she'd never take it off?

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess?" Cedric asked, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"I want to help James stop his nightmares, and I hate to ask you this, but can I think about this?" Sofia asked. "I don't want to take the amulet off, since I promised Dad I wouldn't, but I don't want James to have nightmares anymore either."

"Of course you feel that way, my dear," Cedric smirked. "Why don't you take the rest of the day to think about it, then an hour before bedtime, you can come back here and tell me your decision? The potion won't take very long to make, and takes effect immediately."

"Okay, I'll do that," Sofia smiled. "See you later, Mister Cee-drick!"

She was on her way to her room when she heard Miranda talking to James. She peeked into his room, and saw that even though music was playing, he looked terrified. She listened as Miranda apologized for scaring him and assured him that his voice was a wonderful gift to be proud of, then watched as she took him in her arms, started rocking him back and forth, and heard her sing the same song that she sang to her when she suffered nightmares. _'You are aware that that's my song, right, Mom?' _she thought, with just a twinge of jealousy that her song would be used with someone else, but she had another thought of, _'But it really helps after nightmares, and James needs it more than I do right now.' _

She sighed as she watched James fall asleep in Miranda's arms, and she mused, "I don't like seeing James so upset. He has a great voice, and he should be proud of it. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

She had barely finished her sentence, when her amulet glowed. "Cinderella?" she asked, but then she remembered that Cinderella had said that her amulet would summon other princesses if she needed them, not just her.

"No, not Cinderella, but I should be familiar to you too," a new voice said, as a princess appeared before her.

Sofia looked surprised. "You…you're _me!_" she gasped.

The older Sofia smiled. "Yes. I'm from the future, and I've come to help you with your problem."

"Will James ever sing in public again?" Sofia asked.

Her older counterpart smiled. "Yes, James will eventually sing in public again, with you and your entire family's love and support. However, be careful not to push him too fast. Just be there for him in the background, and everything will fall into place."

As the younger Sofia smiled and reached out to hug her, her older counterpart stepped back. "Hold that hug, precious one," she gently teased her, "I need to take care of something first. Just wait for me in our room and I'll be with you before you know it."

As the younger princess complied, the older Sofia resolutely walked toward Cedric's workshop.

Cedric looked up in surprise when he saw the older Sofia standing in front of him. "Princess! You've only been gone a few minutes! Did you come to a decision?" he asked, looking hungrily at her amulet.

The older Sofia frowned. "Yes I did, _Cedric_," she said firmly, "and my answer is," she paused and whipped out her wand, aiming it at him, "_Repulsia!"_

Cedric was too surprised to see that Sofia had a wand (and knew how to use it with such a powerful spell) and hear her actually saying his name right to react, but it was too late for him to do anything, as he was knocked off his feet and slammed into a wall hard enough to knock him out.

The older Sofia glared at him. "Always remember, Cedric, that when Protective Angry Younger Sister mode rears its ugly head, it is not something to take lightly, and when you mess with my brother, you mess with me! Now, let's scan his memory, and find that nightmare spell…" She aimed her wand at his head and scanned his memories. Soon, she found what she was looking for. "The day he cast the spell. Let's get rid of that one, and the day he learned about James not singing in public, which sparked the idea." She touched her wand to the side of Cedric's head and extracted the memories. She then put the memory fragments in vials and placed them in her purse. "Now that that's been taken care of, let's find that counter-spell," she mused. "If I know Cedric, and I do, his counter-spell book is behind the painting of his parents." She found the book, then aimed her wand at him again. _"Obliviate,"_ She cast a spell on Cedric so he wouldn't remember anything from the last hour, which included seeing an older version of herself, and walked back to her younger counterpart. She thought about casting the same spell on Wormwood, to make sure that he couldn't tell Cedric about what had happened, but decided against it, seeing as how Cedric couldn't understand animals, and probably wouldn't believe what he was saying anyway.

"I'm back, precious one," she greeted her. "And I found the spell you're looking for."

"That's great!" younger Sofia cheered.

"Yes it is," her older counterpart smiled. "Now, let's go find James and help him out."

"Okay," younger Sofia smiled as the two made their way to James' room. Once they were outside the door, the older Sofia cast a different spell.

James had been working diligently on a stack of papers, when he suddenly felt very tired. "No…" he whispered. He tried to fight it, but the urge to sleep became overpowering. "Just a quick nap, but if I have nightmares…" he muttered as he fell asleep. (When the two girls came up to the room, the older Sofia had aimed her wand at James, and while her younger self held the book open to the page with the nightmare counter-spell on it, she cast a temporary sleeping spell on him.)

The younger Sofia smiled when she saw James fall asleep. Her smile widened when her older counterpart began to sing.

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend._

As the girls entered the room, the younger Sofia smiled and joined in the song, _If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow,  
keep your head together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

The two girls finished the song together, _Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
oh yeah, but don't you let them._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call  
Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend._

"That was great!" the younger Sofia cheered. "Now what do we do?"

"Just read the spell that my finger is on," the older Sofia directed, aiming her wand at James.

The younger Sofia crossed her fingers, closed her eyes, held her breath, and said _"Populi Celae Undreamicus!"_

Immediately in front of them, James froze for a moment, then went back to normal. The dream curse had been lifted.

"Well, that should take care of it," the older Sofia smiled. "All the memories of nightmares have been removed, and the spell's been lifted. He'll be able to sleep peacefully now, and he won't be afraid of singing alone in his room anymore. And when he wakes up, he'll just think you were singing to him in a dream. But like I said, precious one, he will sing in public again. Just give it time and be there for him."

The younger Sofia smiled, and she and her older self embraced. The older Sofia tucked the blanket around James and kissed his forehead. "You'll have pleasant dreams again, James," she murmured as she disappeared.

"Thank you!" the younger Sofia whispered quickly.

"Sof?" James murmured in his sleep.

"Go to sleep, James," Sofia smiled. "Everything's going to be okay now."

James fell asleep again, and for the first time in several weeks, had no problems with bad dreams.

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the details of the story, and for the "Populi Celae Undreamicus" spell. This incantation is based on the awakening spell from "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess"**

**James Taylor's You've Got a Friend is not mine, and can be found in the first chapter of Do You Want to Sing 2gether.**

**Obliviate is from Harry Potter.**

**The older Sofia is courtesy of Niagara14301, as is the Repulsia spell.**


	8. Chapter 8

In his workshop, Cedric woke up a few minutes after the older Sofia had vanished. "Ugh…Wormy, what happened?" he mumbled. "Was Princess Sofia here?" Wormwood squawked irritably as Cedric looked around. "Don't take that tone with me, Wormy. It's not my fault that I can't remember anything from a few minutes ago. I can't even remember my latest plan to swipe her amulet." As Wormwood rolled his eyes, Cedric sighed. "Oh well…I can always come up with another idea to take over the kingdom…"

At the same time, James was waking up from the sleeping spell. "Sof?" he asked, seeing her sitting on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sofia asked, watching him sit up and stretch.

"I had the weirdest dream just now," James looked puzzled. "There were two of you, but one looked older. You sang a classic James Taylor song, then you kissed me."

"Two of me? I think this is what you get for working like crazy," Sofia scolded gently, hoping that James would agree that it was just a wild dream he'd had.

"I guess you're right," James admitted. "Maybe I _have_ been working too hard lately."

"I know you don't want to have nightmares anymore, but you've been burning the candle at both ends," Sofia agreed. "Try and take it easy from now on. And try to come up with a cut-off time when you're working. You need to sleep. But if you have nightmares, you know that Mom, Dad, Amber, and I will be here for you."

"Yeah," James smiled. However, when Sofia had gone, he thought, _'I know they'll help me, but I don't want anyone to remember me singing. It might give them ideas. I mean, I could be okay with remembering everything that happened, but I don't want anyone else to.'_

"Prince James, are you sure this is what you want?" Miss Flora asked when James came to her the next day at school with a strange request. "Nobody will remember you singing, but you'll remember everything from that time."

"That's okay, and that's what I want," James nodded. "But I'll still be in Music Appreciation, won't I?"

"Oh, yes. We'll just take it back to the day you joined the class," Miss Fauna assured him.

James let the fairies cast the spell, and when he opened his eyes again, he was standing outside the Music Appreciation classroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Prince James!" Professor Blumberg greeted him. "Your father said you'd be attending this class. Welcome to Music Appreciation!" James nodded and smiled. _'So_ _far, so good.'_ Everything was back on track from the day he joined the class. However, he was surprised to hear the teacher continue before he could say that he already appreciated music. "You'll have to forgive me, young prince; I was hoping to find my new piano player today."

_'Boom goes the cannon, I get a do-over! And that's probably what he was going to say before,'_ James thought. He heard opportunity knocking, and sent up a silent thank you to the fairies for giving him a second chance. "If you want me to, I can play the piano," he offered. "I can also run the sound board in the back of the room; our royal inventor Gwen's been teaching me how to run one, and that looks a lot like the one she made."

"That would be great! And with that offer, you just saved me a lot of time in looking for a piano player and tech support!" Professor Blumberg grinned. "You'll still get credit for the class, and if you want to, you can sing with us."

"Okay," James nodded. However, he was thinking, _'Don't count on it. But we'll see if I decide to sing again or not.'_ His thoughts immediately turned to Vivian, and he remembered his duet with her. _'Or maybe I will. It was kind of nice to sing with Vivian, but I just don't know right now.'_

Later that day, James was in his room again. "Okay…moment of truth. I haven't had any nightmares or panic attacks for a few days now, so let's try a test," he mused as he picked up a stack of papers. He closed his door and put on some music, thinking, _'Please let this make music and singing in my room be fun again!'_

_I go in for singing, I do it for my pay  
But the kind of gig I can really dig is swiggin' at the break of day_

Hearing the music, Roland, Miranda, and the girls were outside the door, and Roland opened it a crack. They smiled as they saw James smiling at last as he worked.

_With a few good friends and neighbors into playin' the nighttime tunes  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"He looks much better, and a lot more relaxed," Miranda commented. "I hated seeing him so stressed and upset before. All he did was work himself into a frenzy and he kept saying that singing was bad."

"Luckily, he seems to be over that. And do you know how we can make him happier when he's singing?" Roland asked. When the girls and Miranda shook their heads, Roland whispered, "Follow me." He slipped into the room, sat behind James on the bed, and tickled his side to get his attention, but James swatted his hand away as he kept working. However, Roland still grinned as he heard his son laugh for the first time in a long time. He motioned for Miranda, Sofia, and Amber to come in when he saw James turn back to the papers.

_Oh, Lord, it feels so good to play a nighttime tune  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

As he started the next verse, James felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked up, seeing Amber in front of him. Before he had a chance to look nervous that he was singing in front of someone, she grabbed his ankles while Sofia took hold of his shoulders.

_I believe in magic, a little monkeyshines  
But the kind of row I can really hoe is playin' in tune on time_

"Hello!" Roland grinned as he and the girls surrounded him.

James tried to ignore everyone and get back to work, but Sofia moved the papers to the desk and seized his wrists.

_With rhythms all around us we're like weavers at the loom  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"Dad, no!" James yelled as he tried to squirm out of his sisters' grip.

"James, yes! Girls, get him!" Roland grinned.

By now, the radio was the only thing playing. _Oh, Lord, it feels so good to play a nighttime tune  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"Let's see you sing your way out of _this_, James!" Amber added as she, Sofia, and Roland pinned James on the bed and tickled him until he could barely stand it.

_When it comes to mornin' and goin' out at night  
Well, the kind of test that I like the best is training the wrong girl right_

"Girls, Rollie, let him finish the song," Miranda said as she saw what they were doing, and heard James helplessly laughing under them as he tried to take Amber's challenge. However, she was hiding a smile and trying not to laugh herself.

"Mom, help!" James shouted.

_With a few good friends and neighbors into playin' the nighttime tunes  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"Yes, Mom; help! You know you want to join us," Amber grinned as she heard James try to sing.

"All right, I will!" Miranda grinned back as she joined their game.

_Oh, Lord, it feels so good to play a nighttime tune  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"Mom, by help, I mean help _me!"_ James laughed, twitching under her fingers.

"Why didn't you say so? James, you say you're good with words, but you've got to be more specific!" Amber teased him.

By the time James reached the last few lines, he was laughing so hard that he could barely sing. And as she watched him squirming under her and the family's fingers, even Miranda had to admit that the only tears she wanted to see in James' eyes were from laughter.

_With rhythms all around us we're like weavers at the loom  
So pass the jar and that old guitar in this hangdog hotel room_

"James, this is going to happen every time we see you working up here and you don't listen when we tell you to take a break," Roland told him, his playful grin softening his threat.

"Or when you sing with your door closed!" Amber added as she put another song on to drown out her brother's yelling for help.

"All right! I'll keep it open a crack but that's it!" James gave in as another song he liked started.

Unknown to the family, the spirit of Queen Melinda was watching from the window. She smiled as she watched them having fun with James. She noticed that her amulet was glowing, and Sofia's older self appeared next to her. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. You helped James rediscover how much fun singing can be. And I can wait until he sings in public again."

"Sofia knows that she and the family just need to give it time, and I know that you'll help him soon enough yourself," the older Sofia smiled.

"I know," Melinda smiled. Her smile widened as she watched the activity in the room. "This takes me back to when Roland and I would play that game with James. He'd be writing one of his little stories or poems in his room, he'd be singing, and we'd do this. One of us would challenge him to keep singing, and soon he'd be laughing so hard he couldn't sing at all. Amber never participated until now."

The older Sofia smiled at the comment. She knew it was only a matter of time before James sang in public again. She also knew Melinda would be there for him, and when the time was right, Melinda would come to him and tell him that it was all right to sing.

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the details on this chapter, and for suggesting Gordon Lightfoot's Hangdog Hotel Room for James**

**The fairies' spell to make everyone but James forget what happened was based on the events of "The Curse of Princess Ivy".**

**The spell the fairies cast was a "Do-Over" spell, much like the spell cast in "In a Tizzy".**


	9. Chapter 9

_Three years in the future…_

Older Sofia had returned to her own time, and she saw her fifteen-year-old brother James approaching her. "Sof? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sofia asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me get over my nightmares," James started. "I know I say that every year around this time, but this is a big deal to me. You helped me get over my fear of singing in my room, and those bad dreams too."

Sofia smiled. "Are you going to sing in the talent show?"

James shrugged. "I still don't know about that. Singing in my room is one thing, but in public is another," He really was singing in the talent show, but he was going to be disguised, and he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia and Princess Amber. Now, everyone, we have a very special performer tonight," they heard Miss Flora's voice later that night. "He's promised to reveal his identity at a later time, but now, see if you can identify the Secret Singer."

As James walked out, he thought back to the last time he'd sung this. He was thankful that he'd gotten a do-over with joining the Music Appreciation class, now hopefully he'd get a do-over with this song, but this time with any luck, it wouldn't end in disaster.

When the song started, James took a deep breath, imagined that Vivian was the only one in the room, and began to sing.

_I don't take my whiskey to extremes  
Don't believe in chasin' crazy dreams_

When they heard the song begin, Sofia smiled when she recognized James' voice, but Amber gasped. "Daddy! Is...is that-?!"

_My feet are planted firmly on the ground  
But darlin', when you come around_

Roland gasped when he heard what James was singing. "You're right, Amber! That's the very song!" _'And he's really singing it!'_

As James reached the chorus, he came up to Vivian, took her in his arms, and danced with her.

_I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby, I'm long gone  
I get carried away, nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away_

"That's the song that James and Amber were supposed to sing?" Miranda asked.

"Yes it is," Roland nodded. "I haven't thought about that song in years. I've heard James sing songs by that artist in his room, but he always avoided that one."

By the time James reached the second verse, he saw tears in Vivian's eyes despite the smile on her face. Not that he could blame her, in spite of his own smile, he felt tears escaping from behind his mask.

_It might seem like an ordinary night  
The same ol' stars, the same ol' moon up high  
But when I see you standin' at your door  
Nothing's ordinary anymore_

As she watched her brother serenade Vivian, Sofia was wiping her own eyes. She was so proud of James for doing this.

_I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby, I'm long gone  
I get carried away, nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away_

_'I did it, Mom,'_ James thought during the instrumental break, smiling as he raised his tear-filled eyes to the ceiling, imagining his mother looking down from Heaven. _'I finally sang for you.'_

_'James, I knew you could do it,' _Melinda thought, looking down from Heaven with eyes as bright as his._ 'I'm so proud of you.'_

_I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away_

_Carried away_

James escorted Vivian to her seat, they embraced, and as he broke away, he kissed her hand.

As he took a bow, he saw that everyone was on their feet, giving him wild applause and a standing ovation.

_'I can't believe it,'_ James thought as he wiped the tears away_. 'I actually sang this! And in public! And nothing bad happened!'_

"Well, I know who's going to be performing tomorrow," Miss Flora interrupted his thoughts. "Well done, Secret Singer! Now, would all our performers come and take a bow?"

_'Tomorrow?'_ James thought when he heard that. _'I guess I could do this song a second time, since I don't have any other song planned…'_

Unfortunately, he had no time to think on that any further, because as he took his bow, someone knocked the hat off his head and ripped his mask off as they said, "Let's see who you really are!"

The moment James felt his mask fall, he picked up his hat, held it to his face, and sprinted out of the room before anyone could recognize him or blink.

He made it to the door and ran outside, all the while thinking, _'What was I thinking? This was a bad idea! I was right; I can't do this! And now someone said they know me?!' _As he jumped on his horse and flew away, while being chased by hecklers, he felt tears welling up in his eyes again, only this time they were tears of misery. _'Maybe I'm just not meant to sing anywhere…'_

He landed his horse in Enchancia Castle's courtyard, and sprinted past Baileywick, Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly. _'Not yet. Not yet. Not yet!'_ he thought, determined not to break down in front of them.

When he made it to his room, James broke down and cried like he'd never cried before. Why did this have to happen? Why was this song a curse for him? Nothing good ever came of it when he sang it!

He thought he heard a knock on the door, followed by Baileywick's voice. "James?" He didn't reply, so the castle steward opened the door.

James was huddled on his bed in tears. "Go away…Please, just leave me alone…" he sobbed, dejectedly.

"James, what happened? I heard that Royal Prep's singing competition was today. I'm sorry I missed it. Did you lose?" Tilly asked as she took him in her arms.

_'If I ever hear people mention singing again or tell me that I should do it…'_ "Please don't _ever_ mention singing again…" James groaned. "It's bad enough I lost my voice when I had to sing at Mom's funeral, but now when I got a second chance, it was ruined!"

"You were the Secret Singer?" he heard Roland ask as he came in.

James raised tear-filled eyes to his father. "Surprise…" he said miserably.

"You were in a disguise? Why?" Amber asked.

James leaned against Tilly, looking defeated. "You know I can't sing in public. I tried to impress Vivian with this Secret Singer getup, but it backfired on me…"

"Well, doesn't this little scenario sound familiar?" Tilly said as she looked over at Sir Bartelby.

"What little scenario?" James asked.

"That's right. You weren't there when Sir Bartelby was trying to woo me," Tilly said, then she told him her story. However, James barely listened as she told him all about Sir Bartelby trying to dance with her, and Sofia recalling the business with the poem.

"But this is different. I was doing my own singing, and someone ruined it. Something bad always happens when I try to sing in public," James protested.

"Not always," Amber said as she rubbed his back. "I heard about the duet you had with Vivian in your music class, and everyone loved it."

"But someone pushed me into doing that," James protested. "I didn't ask to sing with Vivian."

"But she still loved singing with you," Sofia said to him.

"Maybe I should just stop singing, period. It just doesn't work for me anymore," James sighed as Miranda took him in her arms to embrace him herself.

"Don't say that, James," Roland urged as James buried his face in Miranda's shoulder and started crying softly again. "Singing is something you always loved."

_'I can't listen to James say such things anymore!'_ Melinda thought. She concentrated, and disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Meanwhile, as the family was comforting him, Sofia's amulet started to glow. Melinda appeared before them. She smiled at Roland, James, and Amber. "Hello, Roland. It's good to see you again. Amber, you've grown so beautiful. James, your song was just wonderful tonight," she greeted them.

"Melinda?!" Roland gasped.

_"Mother?!"_ Amber had to hold onto Baileywick's arm to keep from fainting.

"Mom," James looked up. "I'm sorry I failed you again."

_'You think you failed me?'_ Melinda thought, _'Nothing could be further from the truth!'_ "Oh, my poor James," she sighed as she took him in her arms. "You didn't fail me. Losing your voice was an accident, and I'm so sorry that you've been so unhappy about it. But I heard you say that you were never going to sing in public again."

"I had to sometimes. You know, for school," James admitted. "I'm sorry. I know, I promised I wouldn't sing in public anymore, but…"

"James, listen to me," Melinda said firmly. "I heard you promise me you'd never sing in public again, but _I never held you to it_. Your voice is a precious gift. Use it. You have the gift of song, as I had in life."

"She's right. You always sound so nice when you sing," Sofia commented.

"I thought Vivian wouldn't like it if she heard me again. I think the whole class saw me acting all weird when we sang that other song," James admitted.

"It's perfectly normal to be shy around girls," Melinda assured him, smirking over at Roland. "Your father acted the same way when he first courted me."

"So…I can sing to her?" James asked, smiling for the first time in a while as he saw Roland looking at the ground, having found everyone's shoes very interesting.

"Yes. Sing your song when you see her, and tell her how you feel about her," Melinda replied. "She'll love you as much as I do."

"People were telling me that all the time, tell the truth about how I feel about her, be myself," James thought out loud.

"You probably heard what they had to say, but I know you must have wanted to figure it out for yourself," Sofia added.

"Yeah…" James admitted. "But what can I do now? I don't think anyone saw my face, but I don't want to get anyone else in trouble."

"You won't get anyone in trouble; Ezekiel and Deidre brought this on themselves," Amber assured him. "Besides, you covered your face right away, so nobody knew who you were. But maybe to help you when you unmask yourself tomorrow, we'll pretend to be surprised."

"Amber!" Sofia scolded her.

"No, we won't do that, but we will be proud of you, just like we are right now," Roland agreed. "And if I might make a suggestion about the song you do, and how you reveal it to Vivian…"

To Be Continued in The Secret Love Song…

**Author's Notes**

**If any of this sounds familiar, the majority of this chapter was based on chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song. I just added a few touches and extra details, and tried to make some scenes more from James' point of view.**

**Melinda's disappearing and reappearing in sparkles was based on how the princesses appear to Sofia when her amulet summons them.**

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping me on this chapter, and the entire story.**

**I'd also like to give everyone who read this story a big thanks. And like I said in another story, I enjoyed writing this as much as you** **enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
